prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Kenzaki Makoto/Image Gallery
Profiles Dokidokiprofile1.jpg|Official profile (Toei Animation). sword.profasahi.png|Cure Sword old profile (TV Asahi). sword.prof.png|Cure Sword full profile (Toei Animation). makoto.toei.png|Makoto's Profile (Toei Animation) MakoPi.prof.PNG|Official Profile of MakoPi (Toei Animation) makopiconcept.jpg|Makoto's second idol outfit concept art sword.asahi.jpg|Cure Sword official profile (TV Asahi). makopi profile asahhi.jpg|Makoto's profile (Tv Asahi) Swordtop.jpg|Official header stance. Sword2.png|New header stance (Toei Animation) Sword.dance.prfo.png|Cure Sword profile for Pretty Cure All Stars Everyone Gather ☆ Let's Dance!. dokidoki4.jpg|Cure Sword profile form Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi. New.Stage2.Sword.PNG|Cure Sword's Special Blackboard Profile for New Stage 2 Stage2.Sword.PNG|Cure Sword's Full Stance from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi NS332.jpg|Cure Sword profile form Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi Kenzakimakoto.png|Official art of Makoto Cure.Sword.full..jpg|Cure Sword poster from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3 Cure Sword.png|Cure Sword profile from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3 Makoto_Sword_All_STras.png|Cure Sword's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ Cure_Sword_Haru_no_Carnival.png|Cure Sword's Full Stance from Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ c04_4_main (1).png|Cure Sword's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! Cure Sword Hugtto Movie Profile.png|Cure Sword's profile from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Hugtto! Precure Movie Cure Sword Pose.png|Cure Sword's Full Stance from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Infant Cure Sword.png|Infant Cure Sword profile for HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories CureSwordMovie.JPG|Second profile of infant Cure Sword from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Screenshots Kenzaki Makoto DDPC Makoto Close Up.png|Makoto doing a commercial for Ace Tea. Makopi.jpg|Makoto in her idol costume. Makoto.jpg|Makoto singing on stage. Ddpc.ep5.pic4.png|Makoto with a bag of peach buns that were given to her by Mana. Ddpc.06.pic1.png|Makoto shows her lack of skill for cooking by washing carrots with detergent. KAwaii.png|Makoto cooking with the girls. DDPC10.Cover.png|Makoto in her school uniform Makoto.Snowwhite.png|Makoto as Snow White. Tamaki.Makoto1.PNG|Makoto thanking Tamaki for her advice. Tamaki.Makoto.png|Tamaki and Makoto in their role costumes. DDPC24.Concert.jpg|Makoto in a concert. DDPC24.Mirror.jpg|Makoto communicating with Marie Ange through a Mirror Cure Lovead. DDPC24.Main.jpg|Makoto wearing a hoodie while running. DDPC35.main.png|Makoto thinking of her on a commercial with toothpaste. DDPC35.makotofear.PNG|Makoto's fear towards dentists. Makoto and sharuru.png|Makoto hugging Sharuru DDPC49.makoto.PNG|Makoto starting her concert DDPC49.endingcard.PNG|Makoto and everyone on the episode 49 ending card P Mar03 103802.jpg|Makoto worried Older Aguri and Makoto.jpg|The future self of Makoto,after Mana's wedding,with Aguri DokidokiPrecureMovie10.jpg|Older Makoto in the Movie opening DokidokiPrecureMovie3.jpg|Makoto holding a Miracle light SmileMakoPi.jpg|Makoto smiles ArtMakoto.jpg|Makoto doing art BlushingMakoPi.jpg|Makoto blushing MakoPiCute.jpg|Makoto smiling MakopiPreforming.jpg|Makoto performing on stage Makoto finds it adorable.jpg|Makoto finds it adorable Makoto during an ad.jpg|Makoto during an ad Makoto doesn't know how to respond.jpg|Makoto doesn't know how to respond Cure Sword Curesword.PNG|Cure Sword in the Doki Doki! Pretty Cure opening. CSword.png|Cure Sword during the showing of the episode title. Sword01.jpg|Cure Sword fighting. Sword02.jpg|Cure Sword in the first episode. Sword Attack.jpg|Sword preparing her finisher attack. cure sword.jpg|Cure Sword appears on an ending card in episode 5. IMG_0842.PNG|Cure Sword in the staircase at Clover Tower in Episode 2 DDPC Cure Sword Pose.png|Cure Sword's finishing pose. Curesword.fighting.PNG|Cure Sword fights. Curesword.swordsing.PNG|Cure Sword forms a spade. Sword.Powers.PNG|Cure Sword with super powers given from Ai makotosword.soccer.jpg|Cure Sword playing soccer. Hoshizora.Michi.png|Cure Sword sings in front of Princess Marie Ange. DDPC20.Jonathan.Sword.jpg|Cure Sword and Sir Jonathan get attacked. Curesword.jpg|Cure Sword getting powered up curesword2.jpg|Cure Sword powered-up in episode 48 sword.newstage.png|Cure Sword in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2. DDPC49.main.PNG|Cure Sword in the episode 49 title card 640px-Doki_Doki!_Pretty_Cure_Movie_Cure_Sword_receiving_power.jpg|Cure Sword getting powered up DokidokiPrecureMovie43.jpg|Cure Sword in the movie d5392a77489c957571fae73736c966c6.jpg|Cure Sword with Marie Ange 300550.jpg|Cure Sword during her transformation CureSwordHCPC.jpg|Cure Sword saying her anniversary message in episode 32 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! SwordSavesHeart.jpg|Cure Sword saves Cure Heart SeriousSword.jpg|Serious Cure Sword Cure Sword is embarrassed by Marie Ange's comment.jpg|Cure Sword is embarrassed by Marie Ange's comment Cure Sword looks down at Davi sadly.jpg|Cure Sword looks down at Dabyi sadly Cure Sword sings to Regina.jpg|Cure Sword sings to Regina Others MakoPi.PreOnline.png|MakoPi appears in Pretty Cure Online. Curesword.PreOnline.PNG|Cure Sword performs Holy Sword in Pretty Cure Online. Makoto Idol Stamp.jpg|Makoto Idol Stamp Cure Sword Stamp.jpg|Cure Sword Stamp Cure Sword Full Body Stamp.jpg|Cure Sword Full Body Stamp Previews Tumblr meo6paTne31rr69lvo4 500.jpg|Sword Concept Art. Sword.Headconcept.PNG|Cure Sword's head concept. makoto.concepthead.jpg|Makoto's head concept. Makoto.Idolconcept.PNG|Idol Makoto's concept. makopi.concepthead.jpg|Idol Makoto's head concept. Kenzakimakoto1.jpg|Makoto's casual wear concept Makoto casual summer concept.png|Concept for Makoto's summer outfits COaAvwI.jpg|Early design of Cure Sword Cure sword kids.jpg|Younger Makoto's concept Cure Sword Kids.jpg|Concept art of young Makoto Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Image Galleries Category:Gallery